


Gifts in July and Something More

by JustWriterBritt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Holiday Sweaters, Jumpers, Military Background, Military Families, Military Jargon, No Angst, No Sex, No Spoilers, Popcorn, Romantic Fluff, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWriterBritt/pseuds/JustWriterBritt
Summary: Gifts are not just things that are bought.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 47
Kudos: 91
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	Gifts in July and Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleighcarlisle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleighcarlisle/gifts).



> A gift for aleighcarlisle A.K.A. the-lightless-star (tumblr) for the Braime Gift Exchange 2020
> 
> I'd like to thank the event moderators and TallWolfofTarth for being so helpful and reassuring throughout various parts of this process.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, nor A Song of Ice and Fire. I am not affiliated with those persons who own or were involved with producing those forms of entertainment. I am not making money from this story and none of its contents are plagiarized; all the words and the setting are mine. However, the characters Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister do no beling to me. This story was written for the readers' enjoyment and as a gift for aleighcarlisle and is covered under free use.

"It was a dark and stormy night," she read from the book Jaime had just given her.

"You don't have to read that out loud you know," Jaime commented.

The smell of popcorn and butter wafted through the air from the bowl between them on his plush couch. Thankfully, it was resting on a bed tray and not on the genuine leather. Otherwise, Brienne would have had to protest.

Brienne observed a cluster of mistletoe hung at a jaunty angle above the fireplace. She was faintly amused that Jaime had cranked the A.C. up to simulate the cold of winter, hence the blanket she was buried beneath in their impromptu, early celebration of the holy day they'd both be shipped out on.

Brienne fisted some popcorn and carefully stuffed it into her mouth and continued reading silently to herself after cleaning her hand off with a napkin and a wipy.

She was unable to be sucked into the piece and kept having to backtrack because Jaime kept distracting her. He built a fire in his gas fireplace using a brand of firewood that, "burned longer and brighter." He kept flipping the TV on and off and walking around the space restlessly.

Brienne tracked his nervous movements with her eyes. He was hiding something or on the verge of revealing it to her. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she set the book down.

He was tensing; good. Perhaps he wasn't ready? "Brienne," he began in a strained voice. She gave him her full attention, looking over completely at him.

He was standing suddenly at attention, as if he was in the military barracks and being inspected by his superior officers. She wanted to ease him with a joke and say, "At ease soldier," but wasn't sure how well that'd go over, so instead she smiled. That seemed to work, because his shoulders lowered and he took a deep breath.

"I, I wanted to tell you." He took another breath, saying, "to tell you that I'm, that I'm considering taking a longer leave or switching to desk duty."

Brienne stared at him, absolutely stunned. He loved active service. What could possibly be prompting this? "Jaime, are you sure about this?"

There was a deep inhalation, and then he proceeded to say, "Yes, I've thought about it a lot and I want to spend more time with you."

He shifted and then walked closer. "We haven't been seeing as much of each other as I like and I've noticed that we've not been communicating very well and," he trailed off. He just looked so endearing right now, so earnest.

His new, soft sweater, she'd just presented to him, fits him like a glove. It complements his beautiful eyes, while his golden hair glitters in the firelight.

"Jaime," she interrupted with a smile. "I've been thinking similarly." She turned shier. "But, I was going to ask my superior officer to arrange a transfer so I could be on the same base as you."

A grin lit up his face. He quickly knelt and kissed her enthusiastically. Breathless, he drew back and said, "That, that, that's brilliant!" The joy in his expression was incandescent.

Brienne joined in with his laughter, small bubbles making it out of her diaphragm that she couldn't help, nor did she desire to.

A few minutes later, after they had calmed down, Brienne said. "You know, we really should discuss this." She thought for a moment and then added, "Together, and then with our C.O.s, yes?" The grin on his face was immovable, so he nodded. "To see what's best for us right now, as a couple and for our careers," she added. 

Then, an epiphany happened. Tentatively she added, "and," she paused to make certain he was paying attention, "we should probably discuss when we would like to start having children."

He didn't exactly stop grinning, but it weakened somewhat on his face. "Are we?" he asked slowly.

Shock and indignation flooded her. "No Jaime! I wouldn't ask for active duty if that were the case!" she reprimanded. "I just meant, we've been together for three years now and," she stroked his temple and spoke softly now, "I thought we could discuss the possibility."

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "Oh," he said, his eyes twinkling. He pulled her nearer to him, cupping the back of her head, staring searchingly into her eyes. "Is that something you would like very soon, Missus Lannister?"

She breathed out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding and said, "It is something that I have wanted my entire life, husband. But, I wanted to wait for the right time. A child deserves both their parents."

His hands had shifted to her chin and her right ear. "Yes, Missus Lannister. I very much agree to that," he said more deeply. He leaned in and kissed her longer than before. He drew back and leaned his forehead onto hers. "That was the other reason," he confessed suddenly, looking unsure of himself. "I was hoping that if I had an office job, we would have more time for..." he paused, clearly thinking of how to put it. He finally settled on, "family planning."

Brienne giggled, "Is that how you're going to put it?" Her mirth resurged. "Oh, come now, wife." He started kissing her neck and asked, "If we get everything squared away, how quickly can you get off your birth control so we can go at it like rabbits?" 

"Rabbits?" she asked incredulously. "Exactly how many children are you wanting Mister Lannister?" He kept kissing her amorously for a few minutes.

"Jaime!" He huffed, amused. "I dunno; five, seven, ten?" She pushed him back and cried incredulously, "Ten?"

He shrugged, "Well, why not? Ten is actually a rather reasonable number. Families used to average fifteen kids per family."

She was certain that her shocked expression was not moving him in the slightest. "Jaime, we're not frontier settlers without condoms. Families these days average around one and a half children."

A pout settled over his lips and a crease formed on his forehead. "One? Absolutely not, that's too few," he insisted. "In fact," he looked thoughtful, "I know from experience that three is too few. Me, being the middle child, I was constantly pulled between my brother and sister. That's too much pressure for a child. We need four or more," he asserted.

She laughed, "Fine, four or more," she conceded, and then insisted, "but definitely not ten." He smirked, "I'll work you up to five yet wench."

She sighed, "Okay, seven, but only if you carry half of them to term." He laughed brightly. "If only wench, but modern medical science hasn't gotten us there yet."

Brienne kept smiling as she thought that gifts are not just things that are bought, but are also the time spent with your loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share whatever is on your mind regarding this story, its creation, or the event itself.


End file.
